


Meet me in the hallway

by nbrook



Category: WTFock | Skam (Belgium)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Established Relationship, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Shy Robbe, Teasing, soft boyfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-10
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:35:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,037
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26395762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nbrook/pseuds/nbrook
Summary: They had a beautiful morning together.But then Robbe had to endure another guru talk from Milan.And it's all Sander's fault.
Relationships: Sander Driesen/Robbe IJzermans
Comments: 7
Kudos: 215





	Meet me in the hallway

**Author's Note:**

> I live for fluff with a tad of spice.

It's barely nine am when Robbe is woken up by the sun creeping its way in through the curtains. It hasn't happened this January so far, each day greyer than the day before, so he stretches languidly turning his face towards the warmth, eyes barely opened.

Damn, he feels so well-rested. Despite the huge workload that his teachers always put on them around this time every year, he isn't stressed or worn out to the bone. That awfully familiar feeling of the world lying on his shoulders and everything crumbling under the weight of not only schoolwork but miserable life in general is not there this year. Lately even rainy weather and grey days haven't been enough to ruin his mood. He's simply too happy for that.

He turns fully on his side, a content smile making dimples at his cheeks pop at the sight in front of him.

There it is. The main reason for his happiness.

He makes himself comfortable burrowing his cheek in the pillow and watches Sander's chest rise and fall with each breath he takes. 

His beauty still catches Robbe off guard. And when he's asleep he finally has a chance to really take it in. He lets his eyes roam over his entire face for a while focusing on each part separately.

There are very faint freckles on the bridge of his nose, almost invisible for a bystander but Robbe knows this face by heart. His lips are slightly parted and puffy and chapped from sleep but still no less enticing. His jaw is strong and sharp, a shadow of stubble on his chin, and he just looks so undoubtedly _masculine_ that Robbe feels a pull in his stomach.

"You're staring." A deep rumbling voice brings him back to reality. Sander's eyes are closed but a small smile is dancing on his lips lighting up his handsome face.

Busted. "I'm gazing."

"It's creepy."

Robbe smiles wide. "It's romantic."

Sander snorts, and before Robbe can do anything he swiftly turns and traps him under his body. His eyes have a devilish glint in them that tells Robbe his intentions are anything but pure and it makes him breathless in seconds.

"And you call _me_ cheesy." Sander leans down and captures his mouth in a messy kiss and Robbe has no other choice but to surrender. He can't help the small noises escaping his mouth as Sander works his tongue inside, taking him apart in no time. He's halfway into melting into the matress when Sander abruptly breaks the kiss, a pout on his face.

"As much as I would _love_ to continue this I have to get going."

Robbe blinks away the haze, sighing with disappointment.

"Ugh, why did you have to schedule that session today of all days, huh?"

"I'm sorry."

"But Sunday mornings are _ours_ ," he whines.

Sander looks at him pleadingly.

"It's unfair how your face is really making me reconsider right now so please put away those big doe eyes."

"Cancel cancel cancel," he starts chanting, hands finding their way to his back and scratching lightly at the smooth skin to increase his chances of success. Sander's eyes flutter for a moment but he quickly recovers.

"I need the money, we already established that you're expensive baby, remember?" Sander winks at him before planting one last kiss on his lips shutting down any more protests and pulls back begrudgingly and out of his reach making Robbe whine some more.

He sits up against the headboard and watches with a frown as the other boy rummages around his bag in search for a clean pair of underwear. 

Once he finds it he pulls his boxers down his thighs, throws them into the bag and turns to leave for the shower but stops when he catches the look on Robbe's face.

"What?"

Robbe throws his hands up in confusion, snorting. "What if somebody sees you?!"

"The bathroom is like two meters down the hall, I think I'll be fine." He shrugs and opens the door, leaving Robbe behind looking after him in disbelief. He listens to any signs of commotion in the hall but there's silence so he drops back down on the bed, chuckling at his boyfriend's antics. 

While he's waiting for him to finish his shower he busies himself with catching up on his Instagram feed and he's deep in mindless scrolling when the door opens again.

He looks up from his phone and sees Sander entering the room laughing.

"Yeah so I think Milan may have seen me," he says making an oops face. 

Robbe stretches to kick him lightly in the (thankfully clad) butt. "See I told you!"

Sander dodges swiftly to avoid the kick and quickly grabs his foot pinching him in retaliation. Robbe shrieks and tries to get free but it's useless against the boy's grab so he reaches blindly in search for a pillow and once he finds it he throws it at him, giggling when it hits him square in the face. He laughs harder at the look of a total surprise on Sander's face which makes him miss the moment when he sobers from the shock making it too late for him to escape from the sudden onslaught of tickles.

Robbe twists and shrieks but Sander is ruthless, his face full of delight at having him at his mercy.

"Oh my god please stop!"

Sander does stop for a moment and holds his arms firmly to the bed, hovering over him, making sure he's not gonna twist away.

"Say you're sorry," he demands cheekily, eyes full of mirth.

Robbe could potentially do that but he can't just give in so easily, especially when he sees Sander's smug smile. So instead, he braces himself for another round of merciless fingers and says "Fuck no."

"See now you're just asking for it," he heaves a put upon sigh as if Robbe was leaving him no choice, and resumes his ministrations, fingers going straight for his oversensitive sides. He has him wheezing and begging for mercy in seconds.

"Please, oh god please stop," he's sure he's purple in the face from laughing so hard, can feel tears falling from the corners of his eyes while Sander is clearly having the time of his life. 

"I'm sorry I'M SORRY please stop." Sander immediately takes away his hands with a triumphant smile, leans down and captures his mouth in a kiss. Robbe pushes at his chest after a few seconds.

"Go away, meanie," he says still a little breathless, dodging the next kiss, but Sander is having none of it and instead places small kisses over his entire face. Robbe can't pretend to be mad anymore as his lips stretch in a wide smile despite him trying very hard to maintain a serious face. Sander notices and goes back to his mouth right away, one hand gently caressing Robbe's cheek and the other finding its way into his curly hair. Robbe relaxes under him, mouth pliant, fingers travelling up the nape of his neck and into his white damp hair on instinct. They both sigh into the kiss and again it's Sander who breaks it, nudging their noses together before getting up, leaving Robbe dishevelled on the sheets.

"I really have to go now."

"Noooo", Robbe protests and tries to pull him back down. He thinks he's successful when Sander goes easily but it's just to place the last kiss on his forehead before he gets up from the bed.

Robbe crosses his arms. "I hate Aaron." 

Sander snorts. "I'll make sure to tell him that today."

"He wouldn't care anyway as long as he has _your_ undivided attention. I'm feeling a bit jealous here."

"Of me or him?" 

Robbe ignores the question. "Seriously, why is he into spray painting all of a sudden? I highly doubt he needs to have 3 lessons a week. He's stealing you away from me bit by bit. I'm telling you, he's been in love with you ever since Christmas."

Sander is full on laughing at his little rant. "Wow, baby, don't hold back, tell us what you really think."

Robbe rolls his eyes.

"You know I'm just teasing. But he _is_ in love with you, even if it's just platonically. I'm telling you."

"Just platonically, huh? So what's the reason for that hint of possessiveness in your voice, Robin?" he teases, bending down once again, one hand locking in Robbe's hair but instead of kissing him he nudges their noses together and drags his tongue across his lips. That one lick is enough for Robbe to go hot all over but he knows it's not gonna happen today.

"Don't start something you won't finish," he groans and Sander laughs as if he was not equally affected.

"Come on, walk me to the door." He pulls on his arm to make him get up while he starts to put on the rest of his clothes. 

Robbe heaves himself from the bed reluctantly and reaches for his discarded tshirt.

Once Sander zips his pants he looks at him and chuckles, closing the distance between them and runs his fingers through his brown hair fixing some strands. "Your hair looks wild."

"Hmm, I wonder whose fault is that," he deadpans.

"Well this is what happens when you decide to throw pillows at my face." 

"So rude of me." Robbe tsks, shaking his head. 

Sander grabs his shirt and tugs him in for another kiss.

Eventually, they manage to pull apart long enough to get to the hallway where Sander puts on his leather jacket.

Robbe watches him, leaning on the wall but then the hard wood puts pressure on his hip and he winces. 

"Does it still hurt?" Sander watches him closely, pulling up his shirt a little to examine the bruise there. He delicately swipes his finger over it and looks back at Robbe.

"Yeah, it stings when I put too much pressure on my right leg but it's much better than three days ago so it's all good," he shrugs. 

"Fuck, I didn't make the pain worse with all the squirming you did earlier, did I?" 

Robbe melts a little when he sees his face contorted with worry. He reaches up to smooth the frown between his eyebrows. 

"No, it's fine."

"A big part of me really wants to stay and kiss it better but I really have to go," he pouts as he gently brushes some unruly strands off Robbe's forehead.

"Then maybe you'll be able to drop by tomorrow? I'm sure it's still gonna be there," he asks, wiggling his brows.

"Trust me, I'm seriously considering skipping class to do just that. You know I'm a _rebel_ _rebel_ anyway."

Robbe laughs and pushes playfully at his face. "Okay, dork." They share one last kiss and then Sander is out the door.

After he leaves, the rest of Robbe's day is uneventful. He lounges around on the bed, trying to catch up on his school reading, watches a movie, and texts with the boys. When he feels his stomach grumbling he realizes it's already past 7 and it's high time to fix some dinner for himself.

In the kitchen he bumps into Milan who greets him while mixing some odd looking mass in a bowl. 

"Welcome to the world of living, I haven't seen you all day!"

"Yeah, I've been studying. And stuff."

He opens the fridge and goes to prepare sandwiches. Reaching for bread he suddenly remembers the morning incident and he shoots Milan a worried glance hoping to god he won't say anything about it and that he won't have to endure the embarrassment. It seems that luck is on his side because the subject doesn't come up and instead, Milan goes into a rant about his latest date who turned out to be the biggest cheapskate.

They hang out in the kitchen for a while after that, the smell of whatever Milan is baking filling the room.

The peaceful atmosphere makes Robbe let his guard down so when Milan sits down next to him with what looks like a worry on his face, he doesn't suspect anything.

"Hey Robbe?" 

"Yeah?" he replies absentmindedly, focused on his dinner.

"I wanted to talk to you."

Robbe looks up, the sentence causing warning signs to go off in his brain.

"Um, about?"

He's dreading the answer.

"Well, I just wanted you to know that you shouldn't feel obligated to do anything," he says, voice strangely heartfelt. "You don't _owe_ anybody anything, okay?" 

"Okay? Sure?" 

"Sometimes it's easy to fall for the pressure, you know?" He's carefully choosing words, the intense look on his face creeping Robbe out.

With each second he likes this conversation less and less.

"Milan, I'm lost, can you please get to the point?"

It's probably his own fault for almost choking at the next sentence because he should have known better than to keep eating while Milan is having his guru talks.

"I noticed you've been limping and then I accidently saw Sander's very naked penis this morning and I put two and two together-"

Robbe doesn't hear the rest because he starts coughing violently, piece of bread going the wrong way.

"What the hell-"

"Look, I'm just saying, Sander is quite obviously well equipped and I just want to make sure that you're being safe and that he's treating you right because to be honest I am a little worried," he continues, vaguely pointing at his lower body completely oblivious to Robbe's mortification.

Robbe groans covering his face. "Please stop talking."

"Hey, there is nothing to be ashamed of."

"You're sitting here talking about my boyfriend's size like it's no big deal!" He throws his hands in exasperation, face flaming hot.

"Well, the point is that it kinda _is_ a big deal if you know what I mean." He actually has the audacity to wink.

Milan smiles, pleased with his little joke as he gets up to check on his muffins, leaving Robbe gaping after him, speechless. Once he makes sure they still need a little time, he leans on the counter and looks at Robbe again.

"So. Maybe you should tell him to go easy on you, hm?"

And Robbe is officially done with this conversation, the embarrassment reaching the highest level ever. He needs to end this right here and now.

"I'm limping because I fell off my skateboard, okay?! It has nothing to do with Sander's... ugh!" He feels like banging his head on the table.

"Oh!" Milan exclaims. "Okay then!" Something akin to relief washes over his face. "In that case - Robbe, you lucky boy, you!" The leer he gives him will certainly cause him nightmares. "First boyfriend and right away such a catch!"

"Oh my god shut up."

The blonde just shrugs and takes a sip of his tea. "Those are the facts."

"Please, PLEASE let's not have a conversation like this ever again, okay?!"

"Fine, fine, relax! I'm just making sure you're okay."

Normally, Robbe would feel touched at this confession but he's too embarrased to feel anything else.

"Thanks... I guess." He looks at his half eaten sandwich and decides it's safer to finish it in his room before Milan comes up with another interestig topic. He stands up, collects his dinner and shoots Milan an awkward smile while backing up to his bedroom.

Once he's safe in his room he covers his face in his hands again, and starts laughing with disbelief. 

Milan and his talks. 

Jesus. He should come with a warning sign.

He snorts and grabs his phone throwing himself on the bed. He needs moral support. He taps Sander's name and starts typing.

  
_Omg kill me_

_What's up_

_I just had a lovely little talk with milan_   
_I really wanna die_

_Haha what did he say_

😵  
 _He said that he accidently saw your dick and that considering your size i shouldnt feel pressured to do anything_  
 _And he thought your huge dick was the cause of my limping_

😳  
🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

_This is so not funny!_   
_I am still so red in the face that i dont think itll ever go away_   
_Ugh I feel so dirty_

🤣🤣🤣🤣

 _SANDER_  
 _This is all your fault!!!_  
 _If you hadnt been waltzing around naked around the apartment he wouldnt have seen it_ 😡

🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣🤣

🖕🏻

 _Ok ok poor baby_ 😘 _im so sorry you had to go through that_

 _Thank you_ 😔

  
He's gonna have to have a serious talk with him about how naked he can be outside of Robbe's bedroom because he's pretty sure he's not gonna survive more comments from Milan. 

His phone pings with another message.

  
 _So_  
 _You think my dick is huge?_ 😏🤪

  
He blushes furiously, staring at the message speechless, knowing that his boyfriend probably can't contain his delight right now, grinning like a cheshire cat at his unfortunate little admission.

  
 _Sjdjdkdkkdk we are not doing this_

_But you said it yourself_ 🤷🏼‍♂️

_MILAN said it_   
_I said no such thing_

_*sends screenshot*_   
_It's not nice to lie robbe_

_Sanderrr_

_Dont need to be shy, share with the class what you really think_ 😈

 _I am this close to blocking youuu_  
 _I wrote to you TRAUMATIZED and youre_ _bullying me_ 😭 _just like you bullied me in the morning_

 _Okay okay_  
 _Im done_  
 _Just teasing baby_ ❤😘  
 _Im pretty sure youre blushing so hard youre close to combusting_  
 _We cant have that_ ❤❤❤ 

  
Robbe bites his lip. He wishes he was as straightforward and blunt as him, his shyness often stopping him, cheeks flaming hot. But Sander always talks how much he loves that side of him so maybe it's not necessarily a bad thing.

  
 _You okay over there?_ 😉

 _Yeah_

_Sorry if that was too much_   
_I didnt want to make you feel uncomfortable_

  
Always so considerate. Robbe loves him so much that sometimes he feels like he's gonna burst.

  
 _It's okay_ 🙃 

😊  
 _Hey I promise that from now on I'll make sure none of your roommates will see me naked_

 _Good_  
 _You still have to make it up to me though_  
 _I was serious i AM traumatized_

_Im sure im gonna figure something out next time we see each other_ 😈  
 _Get ready to be mindblown_

_Omg i was right_  
 _You ARE cheesy_

_The cheesiest_

❤

❤

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably being a tad dramatic but I thought I'm gonna die trying to finish this fic ugh


End file.
